A Kiss
by Goth-leaf1
Summary: "I bet you suck at kissing," Emil looked up at Leon, who just turned to him calmly. "What?" Emil asked.


"I bet you suck at kissing,"

Emil looked up at Leon, who just turned to him calmly.

"What?" Emil asked.

"Kissing," Leon explained like it was obvious. "It's clear that you had never kissed anyone before, so I bet you are terrible at it."

"So." Emil stated while trying to remain calm. In responce Leon just shrugged and turned to his book like the conversation was no big deal. Not seeing his point, Emil too went back to work, mystified by his friend's words.

They had been spending the past hour in Leon's room quietly flipping though their history books, trying to finish their worksheets. So it brought quite a shock for Emil when Leon suddenly spoke, especially with this topic. He tried to focus in on the passage but eventually gave in. Keeping his eyes on the page he muttered, "Everyone sucks at it at first."

Out of the corner of his eye he could see Leon looking up.

"Yeah but I bet you would suck worse at it than anyone, like just terrible. Utter failure."

"I won't be that bad at it! Why do you think I would be horrible anyway?"

Leon just stared at him for a moment. "Because it's you."

"Screw you!" Emil yelled.

"I'm just saying."

They remained silent for a minute and Emil tried again to focus in on his work but gave up after a moment. His friend had successfully manage to distract him, like he always did when he was bored. So much for doing better in school. He sat aside his work and notice Leon was still looking at him.

"But I got a idea on how you can get better at kissing,"

"How?"

"You could practice on things,"

Emil sighed and shook his head. Why Leon brought this up was beyond him. _He's probably just teasing me again to get a reaction,_ he thought.

"I'm not going to practice on my pillow. I don't need practice cause I won't suck at it, in the first place."

"You would and it doesn't need to be a pillow. It could be a stuff animal, ... a picture,... or you could even practice on me."

Leon gave a wink and a coy smile causing Emil face to turn crimson. His voice refused to work, though he doubt Leon would hear his stuttered objections over his own laughing. _Definitely teasing,_ Emil conclude while trying to get his face to stop overheating, which is much more harder to do when someone was laughing at you.

"Hahaha very funny," Emil said meekly. His cheeks were still pink and his voice shook. At least Leon had calmed down.

"Your face," he whispered and let out another chuckle.

Emil just turned his cheek and tried to find something in Leon's messy room to stare at. Why did he reacted so emotionally? But the sentence had struck something inside of him. Hope, maybe? Even though he knew it was a joke he couldn't repress the fleeting visions of him and Leon kissing. Sitting close to the boy and running his fingers though Leon's brown hair as they lock lips. He shook his head, trying to drive out the images. He and Leon were just friends and he wouldn't do anything to screw that up. He was happy with being just friends.

A sudden soft peck to his cheek caused him to jump. He turned, wild eyes and cupping his cheek, to Leon, who had started laughing again. Emil insides twisted and turned as he watch him.

"What," Leon said when he calmed down, looking directly at Emil . "Don't you want to kiss, Emil?"

He knew that Leon was just joking but something inside of him snapped and a feeling of anger and recklessness washed over him. He grabed Leon by the collar and smashed their lips together. It was messy at first, with teeth and lips, but after a moment he got better. When he finally let go, Leon had wide eyes and a shock expression on his face. That look drove away the recklessness and anger, leaving shame and fear in its place.

 _What have I done,_ Emil cried in his head. As Leon started to relax, Emil feeling of panic rose. His body refused to move or flee like he wanted to. _I'm so stupid. How could I lose control, just like that?!_ His mind raced with thoughts and curses so fast that he missed Leon's movement. It wasn't till Leon's face was right infront of his did he notice. He still couldn't move, not even to close his eyes, as Leon did when he leaned forward.

"I told you you would suck at kissing." he wispered into Emil ear.

Emil let out a groan and pushed Leon off of him. His insides were still twisting and his heart beat felt like a drum, but he tried to look composed and not nauseous with nervousness. He couldn't figure out if the grin on Leon's face was a good thing. Did he think it was a joke? Was that a good thing? Emil couldn't make sense of his feelings, but he did know he felt a heart attack when the door suddenly opened.

"Emil, your older brother is here." Yoa called. A look of suspicion took over his face when he looked at them, as if he knew what had happen. Starting to feel even more uneasy, Emil quickly grabbed his things, mumbled a goodbye to them and dashed downstairs.

"You got everything?" Lukas asked when he reached the door. He nodded vigorously and pounced on his shoes. He needed clean air or any air away from Leon. He couldn't decide if he was happy that Leon thought it was a joke. Why wasn't he happy? They were still friends. That should be enough. That had always been enough for Emil before. He followed his brother out and almost made it before being pulled back in.

"You forgot something." Leon said breathlessly. He leaned down and pressed his lips against Emil's.

"Our goodbye kiss,"

Before Emil could react it was over and Leon was pushing him outside. He gave a wink before shutting the door, leaving Emil standing there stunned.

"What was that about? You look pale. Are you okay?" Lukas felt his forehead when he didn't recieve a reponce right away.

"I'm fine." Emil said calmly while suppressing a grin. He walked over to the car before turning around and looking up at Leon's window. The owner was already there, watching them. They waved at each other and Leon blew him a kiss. A new feeling drifted inside of him causing him to smile openly this time.

Which disappeared when he saw his brother's face.


End file.
